Fu'n Geki
by xOMems
Summary: Enter life through the eyes of Evil Yamaguchi. A Japanese teenage girl who cannot come to terms with the death of her mother. Hard as that is, a strange event occurs creating a chain reaction, leading to troubles that are much bigger then her own.
1. Chapter 1

She stood there, in the focus of the moonlight almost as if the moon had meant to shine specifically on her. Its illumination, revealed the true essence of her beauty that she began to substantially hide. Her magenta colored hair had been tucked away into a tightly tied bun but the soft breeze that swooned by had caused strands of perfectly combed hair to roam free from its hold. The insipid color of her face had transformed her cheeks to a slight red. For the first time since her illness her features had altered back to their original form. Her face had gained back its original liveliness, the original exquisitness that long ago robbed the hearts of many. Apprehensive to the change, the woman basked in the ambiance, holding on to the last days of her youth. Her mauve colored eyes, had wandered onto her physique which had slowly begun to deteriorate. Her once voluptous curves had distorted into a narrow like figure which to some extent resembled that of a broom stick. The slim and toned components of her body had now refined itself to look extremely bony. Her arms and legs bared a resemblance to the branches that resided along the trees or of a twig that laid lifelessly on the ground. She felt her bones groan with every light movement she attempted. The life that was filled with energy had now lacked any. Had she really fallen into such a state into her illness that her entire manifestation was crumbling before her? Trails of moist, hot tears trickled along the sides of her cheeks, slowly making their way to the crevice of her chin. She couldn't tolerate this suffering any longer nor could she face the ultimate demise that awaited her. The depression that she had swallowed for the pass months had followed her to this very moment, eating her conscious with its morbid and melancholic thoughts. She could see the darkness engulf her, ripping away at what was left of her vigor days. Suicide had contemplated its way into her psyche hoping she would give in to its tempting plead.

The over sized long sleeve white shirt she wore, draped over her hands, concealing the knife that she harbored along her right hand. Terrified on what she was about to do, she trembled in fear that she would not be forgiven if she committed such a sin. But could she live knowing that her termination was creeping upon her, minute after waking minute or could she end all the suffering right at this very instant. Impulse had made the decision for her as she found the blade of the knife just a few centimeters from her wrist. "Do it! ... Do it!" Was all her mind kept saying, manipulating her to commit the final act. At the precise moment that she was about to slice the knife across her vein, a soft, innocent voice called out to her.

"Okaa-san?"

The voice startled her, causing the knife to slip from her grasp and create a slight abrasion along the side of her wrist. Blood began to trickle, making a path from the side of her arm all the way to her fingertips, where the drops formed and splashed lightly against the ground. Frantic, the woman concealed the wound under her sleeve and quickly spun around to come face to face with a child. The child's lavender eyes studied the woman carefully, analyzing any changes that might have taken place since their last meeting. The woman felt the child's eyes pierce through her and couldn't shake the sentiment that she suspected what she was prepared on doing.

"Is everything alright, Okaa-san?" The young girl asked with a great amount of concern tracing within her soft spoken tone. The woman knew she must have appeared as an absolute mess to the child as the expression on her face seem to prove accurate. Guilt struck the woman hard. The sensation was so overwhelming; it could only be depicted as someone drilling a dagger into her heart abruptly. Her eyes locked onto the reflection that stood before her. Genetics did prove in her favor as the young girl resembled her in such a way you could easily tell they were related. The same long magenta shaded hair, the faithful lilac tinted colored eyes. The way her skin had glowed when glimpses of the moon casted on her. The precise roundness in her cheeks when she wore a smile or the exact facial structure starting from her forehead and ending towards her chin. She was beautiful and the sight of her brought tears to the corners of the woman's eyes.

Finally the woman spoke. "No need to worry Evil, I'm fine."

Evil's gaze remained fixated on the woman. Even though she attempted to hide her pain with fabricated smiles and false bliss, she knew her child was fully aware of what was becoming of her. The obvious concern that Evil had harbored for her mother since the day that death was creeping slowly towards their door, had now begun to show and her mother, who was oblivious to her daughters incisiveness had now understood how she was not the only one affected by the disease. It had altered her own body but like the flu it had propagated and impacted the people around her.

"Come here Evil, be near your Okaa-san." The woman cooed as she reached out her flimsy arms towards her seed. Evil slightly hesitated and as she did, she detected her mother's apprehension to it. Immediately, Evil regretted her previous delay. Regardless of her mothers fuminlant transmute, she was still her mother and because of that, she still loved her. Her exterior had shifted but her interior remained assonant and therefore she should not have reacted the way she had. Suddenly, Evil felt her body moving. Her legs had determined her anwser for her and now they were acting upon it. Her arms had willingly extended out on its own, anwsering her mother's call. Within minutes, Evil felt the warm embrace of her mother's arms take hold of her. Evil returned the gesture by wrapping her own arms around her mothers waist, holding on tightly as she buried her face into the woman's cadaverous belly. The bond between the two was powerful and the embrace that they shared proved just how influential their love for one another had grown. The woman rested her chin upon the top of her daughter's head, breathing in the scent of raw cinnamon that had extracted itself from her daughters hair.

Moments such as these reminded the woman on just how selfish she had become. Attempting to end her own life when her very existance was required for the life of another. This little girl, this young, vindicated and selfless little girl depended on this woman to show her the unconditional love that only mothers could convey to their children. She postulated this woman as any child would. Tears escaped the woman's eyes heavely as she continued to hold the beautiful child. How could she ever forgive herself for wanting to leave her daughter behind? How egotistic of the woman to even attempt to leave this little girl unaccompanied, while the cruelties of life engulfed her in its ugliness.

"I love you Okaa-san." Said the little girl as she tightened her grip on the woman. The woman also secured her clutch, feeling even more guilt stricken as her daughters words utilized into her ears.

"I love you too Evil ..." Was all that escaped her lips as she surpressed the sobs that so desperately wanted to emerge.

"Evil ... Evil ... EVIL!"

A firm, semihard object spinged into the head of a young adolscent girl, stimulating her to fall out of the frail, wood texturized seat and onto the granitic tiled floor. As the girl's bottom collided with the ground, a loud thump sound echoed across the classroom. The room erupted with hysterical laughter that originated from the mouths of fellow students that witnessed the entire scene unfold. They giggled uncontrollably, acting as if it was the funniest thing they had ever seen.

"I do NOT allow sleeping in my classroom Miss Yamaguchi." A stern and masculine voice traveled over all the titter that had now begun to conclude. The girl that the voiced called out to, rubbed the spot where she was propeled at continously, feeling a pounding sensation uprise from the mark. Beside her, was an eraser faced on its back and the debris of chalk that came from it had found its way into her mouth, causing her to slightly gag.

The girl's lilac tinted eyes searched the room until they settled on a middle- aged man standing in the center of the classroom with his hands folded in a not so pleased manner. His chinky dark brown eyes pierced through the circular frame of his glasses and onto the dashy violet haired girl that was positioned on the floor. The man had short brunette hair that was combed towards his right, allowing his bangs to settle against his forehead. He was an average height for his age but his build was similar to that of a teenage boy. He was scrawny and weedy akin to a stem that dwelled along the farplains of a countryside. His attire consisted of a white button down collar shirt that had a pocket protector sewn on the left side of his chest. The edges of his garb was tucked neatly into his pants, which was unmistakablely too tight for his waistline. It was more then evident that this man had spent his free-time playing games such as Dungeons and Dragons or World of Warcraft. Yes, he was what you would call a certified geek.

"Hello! I'm more then certain that something as soft as an eraser could not be capable of causing your neurotic behavior. Please stop waisting my precious classtime Evil and get back in your seat!" The astonished, orchid hair colored girl whom was addressed as Evil rapidly, scampered back onto her feet. She was a petite and moderately pretty young girl, looking about the age of sixteen. She had born an unusual violet colorized shade of hair that stopped at the middle of her back. Round, quarter sized purplish colored eyes that had revealed a great amount of sincerity within them. Her albescent complexion, resembled that of the moon. Pale, yet its color just seemed to glow. Her physique was slender yet graceful, meaning it defined her as a woman on the parts that it needed to but their was room still left for development. "I apologize for my rudeness Toyama-Sensai, I really did not wish to interupt your lesson. I am so sorry for the trouble I have caused you and the class with my childish behavior I will be sure that this won't happen again." Her words were like a blur, similar to the wind that continously whisped by. People acknowledged its prescences and probably grasped a hint of the sound but couldn't quite comprehend what it had murmurred.

"Uh ... It is ok Evil. Just don't do it again." Mr. Toyama replied obviously puzzled by Evil's tornando of sputters. The students snickered silently to themselves, enjoying the usual escapades Evil managed to appoint. Adjusting his glasses, Mr. Toyama cleared his throat loudly, causing all sorts of laughter to seize. "Now settle down class, lets not diverge from the original topic. Edo Japan, the period of stability and peace which was preceded by a century of warfare. That is the subject we will be reviewing for the next couple of days. I want everyone to open their textbooks to chapter six, page fifty two and start finding signficant events that took place during this era. I want to know what you feel is important and write a 3 paragraphs on it."

Evil found her way back into her seat as the room engaged into a series of books colliding against the desk and pages being turned excessively. Her long, magenta shaded hair annoyingly fell against her face as she knelt over to grab a textbook of her own from a suitcase like bookbag and tossed it onto her desk. She scurried through the pages of the book until she acquired the page that Mr. Toyama assigned. The Edo Period was typed in galatic bold face lettering, that it would be almost impossible to miss it. Below the obniouxsly huge letters was a detailed portrait of a stereotypic samurai in a battle like stance.

Evil's eyes schemed through the words, trying to find something that could be deemed important. Through her research, she stumbled upon a topic that caught her attention. It was a passage about a female feline from the extinct cheetarian planet, that was supposely the savior of humanity and living organisms of sorts. She was often referred to as the prophecy but her real name was Reya. By the way they described her, she was a stunningly beautiful red head who could kill an entire planet with a twirl of a finger. Legend has it, that she had single handling eliminated the potent Tetsuharu, her arch nemesis but in doing so he casted a spell upon her as his death wish, enabling her to awaken unless his prescences on earth came once more. Evil could not help but to feel a great amount of sympathy consume her as she read the last few lines. It was strange habit that Evil attained eversince she was a mere child. The power to condole with the feelings of another without actually interacting with them nor getting acquinted with them on a personal level yet she still managed to pity them as if she had known them for years. The last sentence on the page had provided a description on the exact location where you could find the unconcious demoness and it is said that she is stationed in-

BOOM!

"Who do you think you are barging into my classroom like you own the place. Don't you know I can have you disciplined for a stupid move like that?" The aggrivation booming out of Mr. Toyama's voice entered Evil's ears straying her away from her engrossment to the book and onto the front of the room. Evil was so absorbed in her reading that she had failed to realize that the entire room was staring in awe at a perculiarly handsome young man, which was standing by the room door.

"Hmmm who is THAT?" Evil heard some girl sitting beside her ask. Judging by how the girl asked it, it was rather clear that she was intrigued by the strange boy's looks.

"Oh-em-gee that's Nasama Kimoto!" Another girl exclaimed, obviously trying to conceal her excitement and failing horriblely at doing so.

"Oh so THAT'S the infamous Nasama that I heard so much about. Harumi really WASN'T lying when she told me he was gorgeous."

"Gorgeous isn't even the word!" The other girl replied. The conversation between the two girls went on and on about how utterly good looking Nasama was and although Evil never really assessed a boy before, she had to admit that he really WAS gorgeous. He possessed golden blonde locks that he had chosen to wear spiked up. The way his hair had looked was similar to that of a simuntaneuos fire, flowing freely on its own, refusing to be tamed. His aqua chromatism eyes revealed pieces of anger hidden deep within his iris. His physical structure was rather virile as his muscles had shown through his clothing. His apparel was a regulation against the school rules as it was strictly prohibited to wear clothing that didn't fit the dress code and his clothing was certaintly not appropriate. His ensemble included a charcoal, blackish shirt that had gold lettering saying something that Evil could not quite make out. Draping over his shirt, was a black jacket that embodied flames all across it and on both sides of the zipper correlated a skull with bones coming out of each side of its head and chin. On his legs were regular blue jeans that fit him sort of snug but looked superb on him anyways. The only thing that was corrected on his clothing were his shoes, which was traditonal uwubaki's that japanese students were required to wear indoors. Beside his feet rested specks of sparkling glass that had came from the crystal like window on the door which Evil now noticed was broken.

"I hope you know that I will definately report this to the higher ups and you WILL be paying for that." Mr. Toyama said with slight annoyance.

Nasama shrugged with a not so concerned as he should be manner. "It was an accident, not my fault that your higher ups gave you a shitty excuse for a door."

It was more than certain that Nasama's comment struck a nerve because Mr. Toyama appeared more uptight than usual. "I have you know that just because your knew to this kind of environment doesn't mean that I'm going to tolerate you nonsense! I don't know what kind of teacher class C-3 had but please be aware that I am not that kind of teacher! Class B-4 is a more advanced, more sufficient class that requires a distinctive set of rules and if you can't abide by them then-"

"You take too damn long to get straight to the point. Why don't you do your job and worry about teaching your class instead of worrying about me." Nasama retorted, while shoving his hands in pockets and walking to the first available seat his eyes set on. Mr Toyama was appalled by the sort of tone Nasama had with him. Most of the students that he taught had more respect for their elders and even though Mr. Toyama looked as if he were a student himself he still managed to somehow intimidate others. Maybe it was because they just rather avoid getting pelted by one of his erasers.

"Don't you worry Mr. Kimoto, you may have had the last word but I will see to it that you won't have the last laugh." Mr. Toyama scoffed as he snickered to himself while muttering something maniacal under his breath.

"Whatever" Nasama mumbled while plopping himself down in a desk that coincidentally was right next to Evil's.

"He's so badass, I love it." The girl beside Evil squealed as she ogled Nasama like a obsessed fan girl would a celebrity.

"Tell me about it. His attitude is devilish, you heard the way he talked to Toyama-Sensai? Total fucking daredevil."

"I'm going to talk to him after class, you know try to get him to notice me. A hot guy like that NEEDS to be with a hot gal like me." The girl declared while her eyes still transfixed on Nasama.

"No way Hitomi I saw him first. First come first serve." Said the other girl.

"Haven't you heard? Rules are meant to be broken."

The girls continued their little bickerment on who would be more fit to have Nasama while Evil pondered to herself about the mysterious boy sitting adjacent from her.

"I can't believe he had just spoken to Toyama-Sensai in that manner and actually got away with it! What he said was kind of mean though, he should apologize. That way him and Toyama-Sensai can start things from scratch and become good friends. Awe that would be so nice and their would be less tension this way as well. I hope Nasama can realize his mistake but what if he's having a bad day, it sure sounds like he is. I wonder what could have got him so angry. Oh their I go being noisy again! Stop it Evil it's none of your business. I really have such a bad habit of intefering with peoples problems. I should just worry about myself."

A blatant noise bellowed across the classroom, signalling that class was over and interupting the war Evil was having inside her head. The sound of students gathering their belongings and practically bolting out their seats seemed to echo.

"Whatever you didn't finish in class, you finish for homework. I will collect the assignment first thing tomorrow and who ever doesn't do it will be spending their afternoon with me in detention." Mr. Toyama called out as everyone made their way out the room.

Evil quickly gathered her belongings while she grabbed the handle of her briefcase. Once she was all done and everything was in its rightful place, Evil flung the bag over her shoulder, taking her off balance a bit since the thick history textbook was stored in there. Once she was all set and ready to go, she said her goodbye's to Mr. Toyama and departed, now making her way towards what others would call the most antcipating period of the day, lunch.

Evil scuttled through the crowded the hallways, struggling to make her way through the array of students chattering away mindlessly about the events of their days.

"Excuse me, pardon me. I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that. Can you please let me through." That was what Evil found herself constantly repeating. Her school was gigantic and she was fully aware of that but because of that it was always a hassle for her to get from one class to the next. And since she was so tender-hearted, she often found herself in the midst of the cluster because nobody could hear her through the obnixious loudness that filled it.

Finally the hallways began to clear and Evil arrived at the cafeteria just in time for the bell to ring. The lunchroom was just like any ordinary high school cafeteria. It was big enough to fit the maximum of five hundred people and it had circular tables throughout the room with about six or seven chairs near them. Posters consisting of after school actitivites were distributed all over the cafe, using colorful pastel artwork to attract attention from its peers, hoping that they would participate in any of the upcoming events listed on it. Baby blue and white stripes were painted from one corner to the next, signifying Mori High School's colors. From what the school's superiors say, the baby blue is a reflection on the loyalty that the staff members harbor for their disciples, never to abandon them nor refrain from teaching them the lessons of life. The color blue also exhibit's wisdom, confidence and faith whom the teachers help bestow upon the pupil, in hopes that they will learn to acknowledge these traits within themselves. The color white emblematizes purity and innocence parallel to that of the children who have no perception of what the real world has in stored for them. Their were posters decorated in school colors, listing all sorts of school activites and the dates that they take place. Students poured themselves into the cafe, causing the volume of the expanse to increase within seconds. Most of them raced to get a spot on the lunch line while the others hurried along towards their tables, leaving empty seats for their colleagues. Evil was one of the many students who awaited patiently on the line, hoping to grab a plate of whatever tasteful food the lunch ladies had conjured up today.

An appetizing aroma entered Evil's nose, teasing it with fumes of Udon noodles mixed with deep fried fish and some hints of mixed vegetables. Evil's stomach reacted with a irritated growl, implying that she was more hungry then she was aware of. The line felt like it would never move and fellow students begun to groan about the sudden delay. Evil remained patient, knowing that her turn will soon come. Finally, the line had began to move again and within minutes Evil was able to snag a plate of the enticing food. Her mouth watered at the sight of it, causing her stomach to bellow once again. As she made her way out of the hostile line and onto the middle of the cafe floor. Her eyes surveyed the area, trying to seek out an available seat for her to perch herself on. Eventually, Evil's eyes set on a seat nearest to the exit door. Briskly, Evil ventured off towards the seat, attempting to attain it before anyone else could. Her steps were rapid, her breathing adherent.

"Almost there." Evil whispered to her stomach. It responded with a soft growl, almost as if it knew that its patience will soon be rewarded.

With a blink of an eye, Evil felt herself collide into an unmoving object, causing herself to lose her balance. She felt herself falling and the lunch trey that she so tightly held onto, slipped from her grasp.

Boom! Was the sound of Evil's back hitting against the cold gravel like floor. The lunch trey spun around in the air for what seemed like an eternity. The Udon noodles fell out the oval shaped bowl and soon Evil felt a spasmodic heat form around the lower part of her abdomen.

The lunchroom fell silent and even though Evil had her eyes closed, she could tell that everyone's attention was drawn onto the scene. "Hey! Watch where your going, you almost got that on my blouse." Evil immediately recognized the voice and as she unrolled her eyes, she saw the same girl from her History class glaring down on her.

"I'm-I'm s-sorry." Evil stuttered as she used her arms to push her body forward so that she would be sitting up. The Udon noodles fumbled off of Evil's blouse and onto her light blue skirt which was drenched with boiled water, whom was causing the burning sensation that she had felt a few seconds earlier.

"Your a moron you know that. If that would have so much as landed a drop on me, you would have been into some serious shit!" The girl snarled as she dusted off her blouse. "Do I look ok Miyoki?" She asked the girl standing beside her, who gave her an approved nod to answer her question.

"Oh man, I was worried that this idiot would have ruined my clothes. If I want to make a good impression on Nasama-kun I have to look stain free."

"Hitomi! I told you I saw Nasama first. He's mine you got that." Miyoki retorted with an aggrivated expression that she attempted to surpress.

The girls disputed over the topic, so caught up in their disagreement that they seemed to completely forget that Evil was there. Evil stood up, aplogized excessively and then dashed out of the lunchroom, laughter following her as she did so.

The hallways were empty and the only sounds that followed her now were her Uwubaki's hitting against the asphalt. She bit her lip trying to fight back the stinging sensation. Her eyes watered, not being able to contain the pain as she moved swiftly through the halls. As she turned the corner, her pace began to decerlerate as the girls bathroom came into view. She paused, catching her breath as she stood infront of the medium-sized door with japanese letters and a stick figure like girl in a dress enscripted on it. Evil stretched out her arms and lightly pushed the door open, making her way towards one of the bathroom sinks. As she approached the sink, she passed by one of the mirrors and stopped suddenly to observe her reflection. Her mauve eyes inspected her white blouse which was now covered with a dark blotch. Evil gingerly pressed against it, trying to hold in the scream she so badly wanted to let out. Tears hid in the corner of her sockets as she nibbled on her lip, a habit she had bore whenever she felt herself about to cry.

"Don't cry over spilled milk Evil." Her mothers words repeated themselves into her ears, almost as if she was right there beside her. Evil looked into the image that stared back at her, really percieving herself. Noticing that the more and more she aged the more and more she begun to resemble her mother. Everything down to the little dimple that Evil had harbored whenever she grinned. Evil's fingers traced along her blouse and ventured off to the heart shaped pendant that rested against her neck. As her hands found the necklace, she wrapped her hand around it, clutching it tightly. The pendant, the one she never took off, the one she had always worn had been given to her as a gift from her mother, who had told her it it was parallel to her unconditional love for her. Whenever Evil had felt isolated or distressed, the necklace would be a reminder to reassure her that she would never be forlorn.

"Okaa-san ..." She whispered as she held onto chaplet firmly. "I miss you so much ..."

All of a sudden, a blaring and unbearable screeching sound mimiced across the bathroom. It entered Evil's ears, causing her to immediately lose her train of thought. The noise agitated Evil, filling and barracading any other sound to access her fragile ears. She used her hands to cover them, hoping that the resonance couldn't pass through. Her attempt proved futile, as even as she tried to do so she could still hear the oppressive noise penetrate her ear drums.

"What ... is that ... sound." Evil panted out as she strived through the bathroom, making her way towards the hallway. As she pushed the door open, Evil noticed that she exerted more force into pushing something as light as a door then usual. Nearly fumbling out of the bathroom doorway, Evil felt her body suddenly gain a great amount of fatigue.

"Why ... am I so ... tired ... and where is that noise ... coming from?" Evil managed to pant out as she felt her oxygen escape her lungs. It felt almost like someone had secure their clinch around her alveolus and tighten their grip with each breathe she took. Her eyes wandered along the halls, hoping to find a pupil, much like herself to explain where the bothersome cacophony originated from. But to her dismay, their was no one in sight which was quiet bizarre due to the fact that their was ALWAYS someone roaming along the corridor. "Maybe its ... the fire drill .. maybe everyone is ... outside." Evil thought as she sniffed the air to detect if their was any smoke looming around. "Got to ... get out." Evil moderately ventured off to find the exit doors, trying to escape the irrational sound. Her hands were still placed against her ears as she walked and with every step she made she felt a slight sensation commence from her legs. Her body itself unexpectedly started to feel like it weighed a thousand pounds, as Evil felt like she was practically forcing herself to keep going. Exhaustion crept into her bones, challenging her body to collapse but Evil's will advised her to continue.

"Why ... am I so ... sleepy." Evil questioned as a long yawn escaped her lips. "I .. can't give in ... have to leave ... the school." .

The exit doors came into view, sending a jolt of victory Evil began slowly making her way towards the exit doors which for some odd reason, seemed like the more she came close to it, the more far away it became. Her legs gradually decerlerated and the cacophony appeared to numb her ears. As Evil approached the immense exit, her head pounded brusquely, parallel to somebody hammering a nail down tight. Her vision became a blur and the room seem to twirl at an offly fast pace. Evil almost fell into the door as she applied her last bit of energy to force it open. The scillitant from the sun felt like it pierced through Evil's skin, causing her to feel a tad feverish. As she stepped out of the doorway, Evil was petrified to see what her eyes had saw. The sun wasn't it usual shade of ivory, instead it was a mauve color, resembling that of Evil's hair. As if that wasn't strange enough, another circular object appeared beside the sun, its pigment was duplicate to the color of blood whom sent a chill down Evil's spine. The school grounds was quiet and the cars that usually passed by were for once, doing the opposite. Nothing seemed in motion and the sound that bellowed along the corridor seemed to blare even louder outside. Evil fell on her knee's as her energy appeared to disperse. Her vision was weary but even so she was still able to witness some fellow students in the yard being knocked down by the same exhaustion that was wearing out Evil. She tilted over, her face pressing against the cold asphalt as her body collidedd with the ground. Her eyes became heavier by the second as she fought with them to remain open.

"Is this ... what death feels like ..." Evil mumbled as she looked up at the sky that was now turning into a dark shade of blue. The screeching sound roared loudly, causing Evil to whimper at the resonance. "Mama ... I will ... be seeing you ... sooner then ... planned." Evil gasped. She groaned feeling her entire anatomy feel as if it were disintergrate along the pavement. Evil could no longer continue the fight against the enervation that took hold of her body. She decided that giving in to it would be the best possible solution. Evil drew her last breath and closed her eyes as her world faded to black ...


	2. Chapter 2

"Evil ... Evil ... Evil!" A familar, lady-like voice hollered Evil's name, obviously trying to control the panic that managed to surface out of her intonation.

"Okaa-san ...?" Evil responded as she attempted to open her eyes. Her efforts proved futile however as her eyelids binded together, unabling them to accessible.

"Yes, Evil! It's me, it's your Okaa-san. I only have a short amount of time here, but I came to tell you to please wake up. Something terrible has happened ... an-and I need you to wake up and get somewhere safe." Her mothers tone, overflowed with fear, had startled the paralyzed Evil, who layed lifelessly on the cold asphalt. Impotent to move, Evil felt a whirl of wind suddenly flutter through her opulent lavender hair, causing strands of rebellious and obstinate hairs to move voluntarily. A soft and frigid hand brushed lightly against Evil's cheeks, sending a slight chill throughout her unactive body due to the sudden draft that derived from the touch. Something agile pressed against Evil's physique, firmly caressing every inch of her as if it would be the last time that whomever may ever embrace her again. Something brisk brushed gently beside her ear and at the same moment that it happened, a smooth and benign pair of hands cupped Evil's face securely in its grasp.

"Please be careful, my sweet musume." Her mother's gentle and placid voice, sounded much more like an angelic melody. It's beautiful harmonic tune sent a rhythm of love directly towards Evil's heart, causing Evil to feel impervious.

"I have to go now Evil. But please always remember that your Okaa-san loves you." A soft, compassionate pair of lips moderately compressed itself against Evil's forehead, leaving a wet yet affable mark of adoration.

"No Okaa-san! Don't leave!" Evil exclaimed as she felt the secure hold upon herself, loosened gradually until it had eventually vanished. The gust of wind that was just a few moments ago in the vicnity of Evil's prescenses had departed, as if it had never been there in the first place.

"Come back Okaa-san! Please do not leave me alone! I can't stand to be alone anymore! I don't WANT to be alone anymore!" A desperate Evil cried as her eyes unfastened due to the barrage of tears that unexpectedly escaped her eyelids. Her body shot straight up and almost immeditately, Evil felt an agonizing pain that ran from her upper body down to her lower torso. She wrapped her arms protectly around her stomach, trying to repress the nauseating feeling that tickled the back of her esophogus. Her head thumped loudly, feeling almost as if her brain had purposely been banging against the walls of her skull, trying to liberate the domain that had forever trapped it.

"This pain ... why do I feel like this?" Evil questioned as she inhaled the fresh and natural scents of air that blew in her direction. As she began to exhale, Evil felt all her previous body ache's slowly but surely depart from their origins. It was almost as if her body had reconstructed itself on its own, ridding all the arduous anguish that had rattled her nerves just a few moments ago.

"Wh-what ... just happened?" Asked the astonished Evil. She was so caught up in the fact that her physique had miraculously healed in a matter of seconds that Evil was completely oblivious to the bigger picture. "That noise ... those weird colors ... the moon ..." Suddenly remembering what had tooken place prior to her falling into a state of unconsciousness, Evil titled her head so that it can face the sky which resumed back to its tropical baby blue color. The orbicular object that rested in the midst of the turquoise sky, near the cotton like clouds, had showered Evil with its incandescent rays of light. The vexatious, high pitched screech that wailed across the town had dematerilized, silence accepting its place alternatively. Leaves that hung off the branches for dear life had rustled softly against one another as the calm, tranquil breeze whisked through them. The birds chirped melodious, harping tunes of tremendous bliss and flying off to their designated destinations. The world retracted back to its intial order, going on about its accustomed daily routine like if nothing had just ensued.

Slowly regaining back her vitality, Evil strained herself attempting to enforce her legs to stand. She staggered quite a bit, trying to familiarize her body to its habitual activity. It was rather bizzarre and to some extent it coincident with that of a baby learning how to stand or walk for the very first time. A couple of minutes passed before Evil's emodiment had fully cooperated with her wishes, allowing her to stand straight without feeling like her legs would give out on her. Her head faced the clean cut lawn that rested before her, analyzing the area in hopes of finding a fellow peer who could elaborate on the astounding events that had unfolded. Nothing in particular snagged her attention until she had detected a couple of motionless lumps that were shaped too weird to be considered rocks.

"What is that?" Evil asked curiously, while squinting her eyes hoping that it would somehow enchance her vision. Deciding to get a closer view, Evil began approaching the bulge's that descenced out the ground. Her eyes remained fixated on them, anxious to know what exactly could it be. As her field of vision embellished, Evil suddenly felt her entire body tensen as if some unseen force locked their arms around her, using their firm grip to apply pressure within every step she took. An abhorrent feeling emerged from her abdomen, causing her insides to bend and churn excessively. Cold beads of sweat discharged from the top of Evil's forehead lingering down slowly, disappearing every so often whenever Evil wiped away at it. Her legs oscillated one step after the other, as Evil struggled to cultivate her balance. As she finally reached her destination, her knees buckled, causing Evil to fall upon them. A soft, yet compacted noise had descended from the ground as Evil's knee's collided with the floor. Sweat saturated the top of Evil's head, making their way slowly down the course of Evil's cheeks. Her pomegrated eyes widened as they rested upon three bodies that laid brutally beatened across the field. An adequate amount of the vital fluid, glistening red, completely shrouded over the remains of her fellow peers. Their once elegant and refined uniforms were diverted into shreds, allowing Evil to percieve more of their anatomy then she would have liked. Evil did not need to feel for a pulse to understand that death had found it's way home and even if it hadn't, could she really summon enough courage to touch the mutilated bodies that rested before her? Of course not, she wasn't that brave, infact she wasn't brave at all. Paralyzed by fear and tramutized by what her eyes allowed her to see, all that Evil could manage was to gawk at the destestable sight, while her mouth hung ajar.

"What the hell happened here?" A strange, asperous voice cried out. Traces of repugnance escaped from the silhouette of his lips but it was obvious that he was trying to portray masculinity. Evil inactively turned her head towards the direction that the voice descended from. Her eyes, overflowed with hysteria met with an aberrant gaze, staring intently at her. The warm, constant hue of bark ensued from his hazelnut peek, which was hidden between his unkempt, brunette hair. His pigmentation was a statuesque ivory, it almost seemed as if he was carved out by some famous sculptor inspired by an angel. His frame was much like the rest of him, flawless in every aspect. The jacket that he bore, was parallel to Nasama's, the interchangeable black coat with the skull implanted on the central part while flames expelled simuntaneously throughout it. But his raiment was divergent from the garbs Nasama had worn earlier, meaning his dress code actually followed school regulations instead of disobeying it. His attire consisted of the all black uniform that Mori High School enforced their students to wear but not exactly everyone abided, however majority of the students did.

"Did you do t-this?" The awkward silence that befell between the two had been broken by the boy's stammered query. "N-no ... N-no I-I d-did not d-do t-this!" Her entire body trembled, causing an impairment in her speech. She attempted to stop the bothersome shudder but her body seemed to have a mind of its own, continously quivering as if winter had arrived early and she had forgotten her coat.

"Hey, are you ok?" The tenacious exterior that he boar quickly dissovled as he witnessed the grotesque expression that had unfurled across Evil's face.

Tiny beads of sweat began to exude above her brow, occasionally blurring her vision due to the sudden perspiration. Her throat tightened as she gasped for air. It felt like an unseen hand found its way around her neck and with every breathe she managed to snag, its grip compressed gradually. The repulsive smell that arose from the decaying corpse entered Evil's nostrils, clogging it with its unsanitary fumes. Nausea immediately came in to play.

"I ... d-don't f-feel to g-good." She hunched over in an instant, as she began to regurgitate the remains of her last meal.

"Holy shit man!" The strange boy exclaimed as he spontaneously scurried beside her. As she continued to spew an abnormal amount of undigested matter, the mysterious boy used his right hand to pull her hair back so that it wouldn't get caught in the mess and his free hand to brush against her back gently. It was an action based on pure chivalry and Evil was grateful that under the given circumstances he managed to push those outlandish ideas of her away to console her in her vulnerablilty.

The last bit of discharge departed from her lips but even so, she remained still as if expecting a bit more to sneak its way out. She inhaled deeply, allowing some fresh air to enter her bronchi and when its capacity had exceeded she exhaled. She repeated that for a few more times until she felt that her stomach had fully recovered.

"Are you feeling better?" A genunie form of concern materialized from his voice as he released his hold of Evil's luscious, lavender locks.

Evil turned her head just enough so that her eyes can relax themselves upon him. His copper like gaze met with hers and as they took each other in, she began to lose herself in his marble, brown eyes. It felt like she was swimming in an endless stream of chocolate, trying to escape its currents but feeling an uncanny, unspoken invitation into the calm creek.

"Hey ... did you hear what I said?" He asked, confusion rising in his soft spoken tone. Realizing that his question was directed at her, Evil had snapped out of her sudden stupor and began to nod her head in a frenzied motion.

"Thats great to hear." A smile crept upon his face as he retreated his hand from her back. His face turned cold almost instantly, as the disgusting scent refreshed his memory on the current situation that was at hand. "We should move from this spot. The decay from the bodies are starting to make me feel a bit queezy." He said as he extended his hand towards Evil, who gladly retaliated with her own. He lifted her up with such ease that it nearly shocked Evil. His build wasn't as muscular as most men, actually he wasn't really all that masculine but his strength was most definately in its own league.

"Roki! Hey Roki!" A familiar voice from afar shouted. The mysterious boy that so nicely accomodated Evil, spun around as he heard someone call out to him. His eyes survellianced the area, trying to seek out the face that would confirm the voice.

"Is that who your looking for?" Asked a curious Evil who pointed out to a blonde figure within their viewing range. Roki's eyes followed the direction in which Evil's finger was pointing at. While squinting, he cocked his head forward in an attempt to increase his focus. As he settled his vision on the unknown character that was rapidily approaching them, his solemn expression soon faded, replacing itself with a tender-hearted grin. He wrapped his lukewarm hand around Evil's and blandly pulled her. Evil felt her body being jerked unknowingly, as her legs reacted quickly to keep her lower half balanced with the upper region. She soon realized that the brunette haired boy was moving towards the shadowy figure, practically dragging her as she tried to maintain a steady pace to keep up. With every growing foostep they took, the blonde figure's face along with his body began to manifest and as his face came into plain sights, Evil now understood the reasons behind Roki's impetious action.

"Ah man, am I sure glad to see you!" Roki exclaimed, estatically. Without any type of notification, he had came to a sudden halt, allowing Evil to collide with his back.

"Me too man. I was looking everywhere for you." The recognizable voice that had hours ago, shut up the baleful Toyama - sensai now sounded more at ease as he reconvened with his companion.

Evil peeked over Roki's shoulder slightly, attempting to get a brief look at the familar blonde hair, blue eyed boy but her effort was rather hopeless due to the fact that she was undersized compared to Roki's alpine exterior.

"Um Roki, I think something's behind you."

"Hm? Oh! I almost forgot, how more rude could I get." Roki said as the hand that so gentilily sheltered Evil's with its warm hold, tugged at her arm to round her off infront of him.

"Nasama, I would like you to meet my friend . . . uh . . . . um. You know now that I think about it, we never quite introduced each other now did we?" A baffled Roki inquired as he scratched his head repetively. Evil was also a bit astonished as she, herself came to the conclusion that through the course of their time together, they had not once exchanged names. It seemed that at the moment the idea of an introduction completely escaped their mind, but who could possibly blame them? The predicament that they found themselves in would cause any rational person to neglect a proper greeting.

"Well, lets cut to the chase shall we." Roki took a quick pause as a blissful grin came across his face. "As you may already know, my name is Roki. Whats yours?"

"Nice to meet you Roki." She countered his smile with one of her own. "My name is Evil."

"You look familiar. Have I seen you somewhere?" Nasama inquired as he tilted his head up and down, observing every inch of her as if she were some strange specimen that he had never seen before.

"Nasama, don't be so intrusive! Sorry about that Evil he can be a bit . . . straight forward sometimes." Roki apologized, giving Nasama a feeble nudge. In that inadequate gesture, it gave implification that Roki wanted Nasama to establish himself to her. Aware of Roki's desire, Nasama unhappily obliged.

"Nasama Kimoto." He mumbled as he crammed his hands into his jean pockets. His attention quickly directed its way towards Roki. A grim expression plastered itself along his beautifully constructed face as if he suddenly remembered something was a midst.

"I just noticed that Sensuchi isn't with you. Have you seen him at all since all that shit happened?"

Roki's eyes widened as if the name struck an untouched thought. "No! Omg Nasama I completely forgot about him."

A disappointed approval emerged from Nasama's demeanor as he used his hand to lightly bang himself across the forehead. "Really Roki? How could you forget about Sensuchi? Have you even bothered to look for him?"

Roki shook his head gingerly. His charming sepia eyes wandered to the floor, declining any sort of eye contact with his comrades. An invisible cloak of shame, enfolded him as the occurrence of the rotting corpse had overpowered Sensuchi from his mind. Regardless of how horrifying it was to witness death a few centimeters away from him, he still found enough room for guilt to make itself comfortable. If only Nasama had known the truth behind his negligance. Only then would he be able to fathom his absent-minded behavior.

Feeling the need to snatch the blame away from Roki to herself, Evil interjected. "Please don't be so rash towards him. It is really not his fault. If you have to point fingers at anyone it should be me."

Nasama raised a brow, puzzled by Evil's accusation.

"You really don't have to-"

"I am entirely at fault here." Evil continued, completely cutting off Roki who finally drew his attention away from the floor. "After all that stuff that happened, I woke up feeling quite nauseous and it just happened to be a coincident that Roki had found me when he did. I am beyond grateful for his help, he was so gentlemen like." A sincere grin stretched from one side of Evil's cheek to the other, causing both Roki and Nasama to contribute ones of their own.

"Oh, it's fine. I was just worried about him thats all." Nasama admitted as he ran his fingers through his delicate, blonde hair. His cohesive behavior slowly began to deteriorate, as his voice sounded more like an soothing, angelic harmony.

Roki caught her eyes, which held an abnormal amount of self condemnation, mouthed a gratified thank you. She nodded in approval.

"So . . . back to Sensuchi." Roki said, attempting to steer the conversation back to the topic of their lost friend. Successful in doing so, Nasama added some thoughts of his own.

"After all that crazy stuff I was knocked out unconcious. I haven't seen him ever since. I figured he might have been with you but now that I know he isn't, where could he have gone?"

Roki placed his index finger on his chin, contemplating long and hard on the places that Sensuchi would likely be found at. As he tried to gather some potential suggestions, a hasty increase of shade slowly began to block out the suns glitz.

"Hm?" Roki's concentration was cut off shortly as a clamorous, cracking noise traveled across his ear drums. The startling sound led him towards the direction that its origin emerged from and when his eyes settled onto what caused the nagging commotion, his mouth unlatched. A humongus pine tree slowly began to tilt in the direction that they resided in. The tree was long enough then the three of them combined so even if they were to attempt to evade its fall, it would catch up to them in a matter of seconds.

"W-wh-what do w-we do?" Evil stammered as she felt her entire lower body become limp due to a burst of panic that retained her.

"Their's nothing to do." Replied Nasama who appeared to be more at ease then he should have been. Evil took a glance at Roki who had tightened his eyes, preparing himself for the pain that would soon bestow itself upon him. He too seemed to have found some form of prosperity that allowed him to be so courageous. Evil withdrew her gaze from him and now set her eyes on the falling timber that would soon crush her to bits. Nasama and Roki were acting out of bravery which she at the moment managed to lack. She admired them, as they willingly embraced what destiny planned out for them unlike her who could never come to terms with fate by trying to escape the changes that would alter life completely.

Evil fastened her eyes shut, blocking out the image of the descending tree and focusing her mind on something more pleasant. Photographic memories of her mother began to appear all around, allowing her to neglect the demise that awaited her. Her heart, that endlessly banged against her chest, simmered down regaining back its controlled and natural pace. As she acquired some form of comfort, she readied herself for whatever destiny had in store for her.

**Authors Note: Chap. Two is finished. After this chapter things start to get more interesting. Hope you all enjoyed the story so far ^_^**


End file.
